halostuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warp Launching
I think we should leave out the tutorial for this stunt, as we don't want noobs shoving people all over the map. I'm putting info in talkbox for this very reason. However! I would like to point out there are various methods to warping. #Upload - uploading takes a considerable amount of processing power, and causes your computer to lag halo. Ping gets very high. Nickname - Upload WL #Laggy server in general - ping launching - hard to control. #Ethernet - the "plug/unplug" method #Wireless - usually only works with a wireless switch - much harder to pull off. On a good connection, produces insane warps. Like DI tank across Island. ;Client warps:objects, people disappear ;Host warps:clients disappear. If client in vehicle, vehicle disappears with client. Types: ;Force warps:a vehicle effectively respawn launches another vehicle with the added force from driving forward (seems to drive extremely fast due to warp - it jumps) :*Tank warps - most effective. :*Ghost warps - mostly useless :*Hog warps - pretty effective, especially in tanks :*Shee on shade warps - weak (barely tested - must use shee shark) ;Sticky warps:nade explodes lots - i'm not sure how this happens (better description than packet loss would be appreciated) :*it may help to break once you are centered in the vehicle u want to warp (after vehicle has been deleted) :*driving backwards after braking (if braked) may cause more spinning :*driving sideways into an object may also produce more spins (in order to warp a shade with a tank, you must turn while driving and warping) :*driving backwards creates some interesting results occasionally *if you think someone is trying to warp you, a good deterrent is throw a grenade as they plow into you - this will make their vehicle warp. Arctic Fox 22:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Arctic Fox 22:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I agree with the leaving tutorial out for now. I usally use the Etherent method for my warps, but lately with my new connection i seem to warp forward insanely far from a tap. - NinjaStyle010 ::Noobs -- and stupid people in general -- are determined and will always find ways to annoy everybody around them. Should we let that deter or inhibit encyclopedic coverage of a legitimate stunting method? Which is greater: our intellectual responsibility or our social responsibility? In my opinion, we should focus on documenting the facts. Servers can just ban anyone who overuses these techniques to cause troubles. DavidJCobb 03:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::@Arctic Fox: Thanks for posting all that, but I already have it all in a few large word documents ;] You were not the first one to study warp launching. However I read through and I have a few questions. First off, what do you mean by "dissapear?" I have never seen players dissappear while warping. I think you should use the word "lag" or "warp" instead of dissapear. Force Warps: You don't have to call it respawn launching, that would be referring specifically to a vehicle respawning inside of another vehicle, in this case it is warping inside of another vehicle. Also, I think a useful and logical taxonometric system for warp launching would be STIMULATING WARP~BEING WARPED. So, for example, the warp launch that involves plasma nading a banshee would be called "Plasma~Banshee". And the warp launch involving a hog driving into the back of a tank would be called "Hog~Tank". Respawns launches would be the same but a dash or hyphen would be used in place of a tilde. I personally think this would be a great taxonometric system, comments? Can you guys think of a system that would be better? :::Anyways... My theory about how sticky warps work is as follows: When a plasma grenade sticks a vehicle that is being driven or a player the position of that grenade is to be regulated by the player. In other words, when a client is stuck with a plasma grenade they become responsible for its position and explosion. Now when the client lags and the packets they are sending are not being recieved by the server they continuously ping the server with the packets that are not being sent, in this case, the explosion of the plasma grenade. This is used when players have higher pings and a preset packet loss level which is predictable to make sure the game runs smoothly. However, because the client is completely disconnected, none of the packets are being sent successfully, they send the packet for the plasma grenades explosion dozens of times. When the connection is then re-established all of these packets flood in to the server at once, making the plasma grenade explode multiple times. :::Now in continuation, vehicles are not "deleted." I'm not sure if everything dissapears when you unplug, but I've never seen that happen myself. I've never seen a tank warping a shade... you'll have to show me that before I beleive you. :::Leave out the tutorial? I think not. I just haven't added it yet because I've been lazy. But we'll have to put it there soon enough. :::DJC: Yes I agree entirely. I am not going to leave this out purposely, you can be sure of that. I am all for journalistic excellence. Also, this can't really be used to pester except in stunt servers, so why worry? I wouldn't mind seeing more flying tanks anyways, it gets boring with players just running around in circles and nading each other. Matortheeternal 20:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) @ DavidJCobbSalad http://www.xfire.com/video/10230e/ Skip to about1:39 Earlier today I made a shade do a barrel roll while ultrashot watched. Anyway...all that stuff about disappearing was me being misinformed. I think it's the packets flooding in placing a vehicle at multiple points inside the other ~vehicle, so the second vehicle (~vehicle) shoots out of first vehicle multiple times. The straighter the warp is, the more the warps tend to go in the same direction. Superimpose maybe. Just a thought. That tank warp is accomplished by flipping the shade while warping and turning the tank. It's difficult and I have not yet figured out a surefire way to perform the trick. Arctic Fox 04:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC)o